Brothers
by Frayed Misfit
Summary: Sirius and Regulus are brothers. It is a not so happy family.
1. Torture

**Brothers.**

**Disclaimer - **Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, Rudolphus and Regulus are all the property of J.K Rowling, perhaps Warner Bros. too. However, this idea is mine ... mine you hear ... I have altered Regulus' character and that is my choice. Enjoy or do not enjoy.

**Author's note: **This is not my first ficcie I've been writing for over a year but I've never published on the net or anything. So this is my first go on how the big wide world accepts my style/imagination/idiocy. I do know that Regulus is actually YOUNGER than Sirius so don't harp on to me about it, I just thought it suited better this way, nothing against Jo or anything. 

So enjoy or don't enjoy whatever suits. Please (I'm on my knees begging here) write a review, just one word if your lazy, but the whole point of this is that I become a better writer and I can't really without your help!! Thanks.

* * *

" ... And then James just grabbed it, right under Rudolphus' nose, you should have seen the look on his face!" Peter exclaimed his voice squeaking with excitement, he was of course discussing the weekends' quidditch game for the umpteenth time.  
Sirius rolled his eyes slightly towards Peter as they walked down the corridor to the kitchens for a quick bite. "I know Pete, I was there remember?" he replied boredly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah but James just grabbed it, and he ... like ... didn't even see it, and Rudolphus was so surprised, he almost fell off his broom, and he ... like ..." Peter trailed off, his eyes widening as Sirius gave a slight exclaim of panic.   
  
A dark, tall, good-looking boy had placed a tight grip around Sirius' upper arm.  
Sirius let out a quivering laugh "Shit, Regulus, don't sneak up on me like that!"  
  
"We need to talk," Regulus snapped, eyeing Peter with intense dislike, "in private."  
  
Sirius turned as much as Regulus' grip would allow and shrugged casually to Peter "You go on, I'll catch up, but save me some butterbeer." Peter gave a little nod, a stupid smile forming on his face, he turned and soon disappeared down the corridor.  
  
Regulus pushed Sirius roughly into an empty classroom opposite them, sealing the door as soon as it closed, "We wouldn't want to be overheard now ..." he said cooly "you can be quite a cry baby." Sirius clenched his fists angrily, his hand tightening around the smooth and comforting handle of his wand. "Don't even think about it, little bro" Regulus said "_Accio _wand" Sirius' wand flew easily into Regulus' open hand before Sirius could prevent it. He pocketed it. "Now , you seem to have forgotten our last little chat." He twirled his own wand playfully in his fingers, "As you may, or may not know, the Potter's seem to be attracting a lot of unwanted attention. Pathetic, muggle-loving fools. Mother sent me an owl asking me to ... remind you of the embarrassing company you choose to keep. The painful fact that you were placed in Gryffindor was horrifying enough, but the clique in which you place yourself is disgusting. I have to admit. I even thought you would have better taste than that. This is an order. You will no longer associate in any way with the fat kid, the sick nerdy one and especially the Potter boy, do you understand?" he drawled the last three words, his eyes burned into Sirius'.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do!" Sirius retorted, rage and hatred lifting inside him.  
  
Regulus laughed, "Oh, but I think I can, I am also amazed at your stupidity, to think that you have forgotten so easily the results of our last meeting, I may have to refresh your memory." Sirius' body stiffened, his jaw firmly set, ready for the coming attack, but it did not come. Regulus moved closer to Sirius who was leaning against a desk in the front row, reached out to sharply pull of Sirius' tie, holding it in front of him, his wand pointing at the base of it. "_Incendio" _he whispered, flames licked eagerly at the tie and soon it had disappeared into a small pile of ashes in his outstretched hand. He gave a loud imitation of a lion's roar, "Wittle Sirius is a Gryffindor" he cooed in a baby voice. "Strong and Brave!" he laughed again, "not quite so brave now ... are you?" 

Sirius glared at him, vowing not to raise to the bait. "I think I asked you a question. Questions require answers." 

Regulus snarled walking in circles around the desk where Sirius was. "Playing the dumb mute are we now? Well, we all know how well you ... scream, that might dampen your lips." He pointed his wand at Sirius' left leg "_Crucio" _he demanded.  
  
Sirius screamed, the pain twisting his leg into agony, the room fell black and he collapsed to the floor, whimpering.  
  
"Fuck Off!" Sirius muttered, trying to scramble away from Regulus who was slowly following him around the room.

"Language!" snapped Regulus, then resuming his baby talk and crouching down next to Sirius, where he was shaking violently. "Little Sirius needs to control his bad temper, I think. Is wittle Potter close to your wittle heart? A _best friend_ is he?"

"ANSWER ME!" he roared into Sirius' ear.

Sirius nodded very slowly.

"Well," continued Sirius in a calm voice "we will have to do something about that, because Mother is getting quite upset about your mudblood-loving behaviour. We can't let Mother get angry now, can we?"

Sirius shook his head.

Regulus clapper his hands. "Wow!" he chimed sarcastically, "looks like we are finally getting somewhere. The Dark Lord is rising. He is recruiting soldiers for his call. I am sure that Mother would forget all about your antics if you joined him."

"I'm not like you." Sirius said measuredly.

Regulus smiled and sat down next to Sirius on the floor. "Now, little bro, that's where you are wrong."

Sirius eyed him questioningly.

"I hear what you get up to" he commented "a real ones with the ladies ... but that I can't see why not, you are of course my brother. The latest on your list" he paused "Miss Anu, she is attractive, but her family have already pledged allegiance to the wrong side, muggle-loving undesirables, a disgrace to purebloods."

"Leave her out of it" Sirius snapped.

"Oh, hit a bit of a sensitive subject have we? Now, that's a first rule of joining the Dark Lord, no emotions, emotions always fuck things up."

"I am not joining Voldemort" Sirius stated.

"_Crucio_" Regulus decaled airily.

Sirius screamed. Rolling into a tight shaking ball, pain erupting over every inch of his body."

"Second rule" Regulus continued over Sirius' whimpers, "you do not use the Dark Lord's name, you are not worthy. Not even his most faithful servants dare."

"I'll say what ever I bloody well want." Sirius said through gritted teeth, anger and pain rising in him so that he no longer cared.

"_Crucio" _Regulus demanded his wand pointing at Sirius' trembling form.

"Third rule, always listen, never talk back to those who are older and more intelligent that yourself."

Sirius crawled away from Regulus, he felt like being sick from the agony, but did not want Regulus to know the forbidden curse was working so effectively, it was no doubt that he had grown stronger in the last month. Sirius heard the door open and prayed that it was Dumbledore, McGonagall, James, Remus ... anyone, anyone but the one owning the cold voice that drifted from the doorway.

"There you are Regulus, I was beginning to wonder what was taking you so long." Lucius Malfoy spoke calmly and Sirius did not look up, though he could feel those cold grey eyes burning into him. "Come on, leave him. I'm sure you've had s long enough chat. There is something I must discuss with you."

Sirius heard Regulus moving towards the door, he chanced a glance at his brother, not quite sure why. Regulus held his gaze, so much of his father was captured there, haunting Sirius. He threw Sirius back his wand, it landed on the floor with a clatter. 

"Do try to remember what we talked about, we will have another talk soon." Regulus said cooly and swept out of the door with Lucius behind him. 

The door swung shut in their wake. Sirius collapsed, his hand reaching out to take his wand, this little movement caused pain so severe he cried out, his eyes stinging, and suddenly it was too much. It was to hard to be brave anymore. To hard to face the world and its cold shoulder every way he turned.

The tears that were forced to remain, tumbled their way down his cheeks, he sobbed uncontrollably into the floor.


	2. Understanding

**Chapter two. Understanding.**

* * *

**Author's note: **Ok, ok I know it's not as good as the previous chapter but I wanted to continue the story although it doesn't have a very structured plot.   
If anyone has any ideas on how I can further the plot or continue with a different idea please email me or catch me on aim at LostinDaMoment.

Please continue to submit reviews because I have no idea if I'm doing it right or not. Your help is much appreciated.

* * *

James looked curiously at Peter over the top of his History of Magic essay, a thought beginning to dawn on him. 

"Er, Wormtail, where is Sirius? It's not like him to get lost on his way to the kitchen."

Peter shrugged his shoulders absently, continuing to stare into the fire, mesmorised by the shapes that the coals took on. He spoke in an offhanded way, "Oh, he stopped to talk to his brother, you know, what's his name? Reg ... Regul ..."

Remus and James both leapt to their feet, "WHAT!" they shouted in unsion.

Peter looked slightly abashed, "What's wrong with that?" he asked in a confused tone.

James set of immediatley towards the portrait hole, shrugging quickly into his cloak. Remus called after him, "Prongs, I'm comming with you. You don't know what he's done."

James halted, turning to face Remus, then shook his head slowly, "no, I think it would be better if I went alone." He fingered his wand carefully in his pocket, it quivered with the rage that James felt.

Remus nodded and looked deflated. James knew that at times he felt left out, but Sirius wouldn't want a crowd and Remus wasn't suppose to know. The portrait hole swung shut after James and he sprinted down the corridor, he halted at the bottom of the stairs in the entrance hall and looked left and right. He pulled out his wand on instinct. There was no way he wanted to face Regulus Black empty handed.

"Think" James willed himself, "The kitchen's. The dungeons. First left, Second right. Why didn't I bring the map? Damn my memory." he muttered as he hurried down the corridors that led to the kitchens, checking each classroom along the way. Each were empty. Finally he reached his charms classroom, he turned the door. it was locked. "_Alohamora" _he muttered pointing his wand at the lock. The door swung open and there across the room, lying in a crumpled heap was his best friend. James could hear soft sobs comming from his shaking body. He closed the door softly behind him and walked to Sirius' side, pocketing his wand and bending down next to Sirius. 

"Are you ok?" James asked cautiously.

Sirius moved his head very slightly to eye James and whispered in a sarcastic voice, "Bloody Brilliant."

"Right!" James declared "I'll be off then!" and with that rose to his feet.

"Stop being a wanker Prongs and help me up" Sirius murmered and James saw he was attempting a grin.

James nealt back beside him and said in a casual voice, "it's good to see that you can still call me a wanker after you have just had a run in with Reject Regulus!"

Sirius made a noise which sounded like something between a sob and a laugh. James placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling Sirius' shuddering body beneath his hand. then pulled him carefully to his feet. He wrapped his arms around him and supported his heavy weight. 

Sirius muttered "thanks" and buried his head into James' shoulder. James felt his tears through his cloak and hated Regulus. They stayed like that for a while, James letting Sirius cry.

It was the early hours of the morning when James heaved Sirius through the portrait hole. The room was empty except for Remus who was asleep in his chair by the fire, a book open in his lap. 

Sirius fell into a chair and James creeped towards Remus, "BOO!" he yelled into his ear.

Remus' eyes flew open, the book he was reading was thrown across the room as he leapt out of his chair. He then noticed James and Sirius' presence, let out a low "shit" and slumped back into the chair, emitting a large yawn. He looked across to where Sirius lay, his eyebrows slightly raised and a look of genuine concern upon his face. "That's the last time I leave you alone with Wormtail," he commented, "I might as well feed you to the dragons for all the good it causes."

Sirius managed a small laugh then clasped his lungs in pain. 

Remus moved over and crouched next to Sirius, producing a small bottle a thick yellow substance. "Pompfrey gives me this to take for the pain. I read up about it and it, and it is meant to be good for those suffering the results of the crutacious curse. Some say the pain is more severe than a werewolf transformation. Others disagree. It tastes foul so I would take this after it if I were you." He pulled a large can of butterbeer from behind his back and placed it next to Sirius. 

"Thanks Moony, I hope Pomp doesn't think your overdosing if I gulp the whole bottle." he smiled. Remus lay an understanding hand on Sirius' shoulder, he knew they would do the same for him. In fact they did the same for him every month.


	3. Stress

**Chapter three. Stress.**

Disclaimer: as per usual. Not mine. boohoo.

A/N: dadadadada boredom is taking control of my life, all I seem to do is; read, sleep, work, work, work, work, sleep, read, write. I thought being out of school was suppose to be more interesting. I find out my final score in .... 15 days!!!!!!! -hides- I really want to get into a good university. Ahh well. I should stop blabbering and write this new chappie, even if no one reviews and it really sucks. Btw Professor Anorganotos' name is Greek for unorganised. 

Thanks to those people who DID review, I love ya!!

* * *

Sirius yawned loudly, making no attempt to silence it. His dark head dropped to his desk and he shuffled uncomfortably in his chair. Professor Anorganotos also shifted uncomfortably in his chair behind the teachers desk, he had not yet learnt how to handle Sirius. 

"Please ... please sir, could you please pay attention." he murmured in a heavy Greek accent. James nudged Sirius in the ribs, Sirius lifted his head, one eye open.

"huh?"

A girl sitting at the front on the class turned around to face Sirius, "He told you to stop being so rude and to at last try to seem like your listening, or you could go and see the headmaster." She stared at him with level eyes, he blinked. 

"Be quiet Evans." Sirius chimed, "Professor, I merely wanted to catch up on some sleep, so if you don't mind I'll just lie on the floor here, I'm probably too tired to make it to my dorm." He yawned again, closing his eyes and getting off his chair.

Peter laughed, James grinned, Remus copied notes off the board. The girl at the front of the class stood up too, Professor Anorganotos look taken back and smiled at Sirius. He probably didn't know what they were saying. 

"Black, stop being such a loser. No one thinks your funny anyway. Give the professor a go or get out. You could at least have the decency to offend some one your own size!"

"Stay out of it Evans, it really doesn't concern you." he bent down on both legs ready to lie on the floor. More unsteady laughter came from the class, The girl stood firm.

"Detention Black, I've had enough. You can help Filch clean up the classrooms that Peeves attacked at lunch. I'll be notifying Professor McGonagall and Filch after this class. I suggest you cut this idiocy and listen or it will be more detention."

Sirius looked up casually from the floor, "Oh! scary ... I'm shaking in my little ... space boots." he pretended to shake, then yawned again "You can notify Filch that I may be late, I think I'll have a sleep in this afternoon." He lay on the floor and pretend to snore. Peter roared with laughter, James chuckled but looked at the girl with rapt enthusiasm, his hand flying to his hair to mess up the back.

The girl took out her wand and aimed it at where Sirius lay, at that moment the bell rang. The Professor got up quickly and hurried out of the room, a look of terror on his slight features. Most of the other students left the room too, growing slightly tired of Black/Evans rivalry. Remus stood up packing his bag with his parchment and quills, he made to step over Sirius' still body, when his leg was grabbed by Sirius. 

"Tell Evans to drop my detention Moony ... please." 

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius, "There's no way I can worm you out of that one buddy. McGonagall will have my neck." 

Sirius groaned, "Evan's you know I was just joking ... I really don't want to go to detention."

Lily dropped her wand, although her scowl stayed on her face, "It's not funny Sirius. You do this every lesson, I do want to learn something, unlike you, I need to study, I want to get good OWL'S. You really upset the Professor too, just because he is weak, it's not an excuse to attack him. That makes you weak." 

She stormed to the door, turning at the doorway "The detention will start at 10, don't be late or you'll find you have detention for the rest of the week." 

Sirius stared in disbelief at her departing figure, "Prongs, how in this world can you be attracted to her! She .. she's so mean."

James laughed, "She's not mean, she's just ... strong. And I hate to admit it to you, but that was pretty low, you should give the Professor a break, he's not that bad."

Sirius got up off the floor, "So now your taking her side! I knew it!! what is wrong with you all? What happened to the fucking fun we use to have?? Suddenly it's like; no more maraudering, be serious, it's 5th year. Well BIG WHOOP! I hope you all have fun studying together!" He strode out of the door, his bag slung over his back, the door slammed after him and it shuddered. James shook his head, Peter closed his mouth that had been open since Lily's speech. Remus sighed.

"Come on, lets go to lunch. He'll be fine just let him calm down, I think he's a little bit ... stressed at the mo." 

"A little bit!! A little bit!! I think he's on the verge of a mental breakdown!" 

* * *

Sirius was in a very door slamming mood. He slammed the portrait hole, the fat lady yelling abusively. He slammed the door to his dorm that he shared with James, Remus and Peter. He slammed his trunk lid closed a few times and threw himself onto his four-poster bed. His head was throbbing, his body felt on the verge of collapse and to make things worse, he'd just had a fight with his three best friends, the ones that sticking up for caused the pain that still leaked throughout his body. Charlie would be mad at him too because Lily would report straight to her about how 'rude' he was being. He couldn't even go and practice quidditch because James would be there. He had almost forgot about the detention, he'd finally gone a record week without one and now he had one tonight, prefects seriously had something sticking up their ass. Even Remus had been in a weird mood, since when did HE stick up for Lily. 

_Since he became a prefect_. A voice at the back of his head chimed. How could someone become so different because they were thrown into a position of power. Evans and Moony probably talked about how bad he was being and how many ruled he was breaking. They probably started a 'Black is Bad' club. 

He hated the fact that everyone over looked the fact that he had denied his family to fight for what he believed was right. He went against everything that he had been taught, all the rules and lessons that his father and uncle had stuffed into him since he was born. The fact that he stood up and said 'This is not right, I will not yield!' 

The only thing that mattered was that he played a few pranks on teachers and Slytherins and the occasional younger years. The fact that he 'got around' and didn't really care about anyone. Bullshit. He cared about Prongs, more than most things in the world, Prongs could make him feel better. He cared about Moony, when he hurt and when he was worried, he tried to comfort. And Wormtail, he was the one who had accepted him and encouraged him to become part of the group. He even cared about Charlie to a degree, girls were trouble. They say one thing and mean another, they expect you to know how they feel and when they want you to stop. But he did like her, more than Chelsea, or Beth or Anna. He even cared about his cousins, they weren't that bad, there might be something in Narcissa that no one else saw. 

His head swam with thoughts, flashing too fast to be recognised. He closed his eyes, hoping his head would either explode or stop throbbing. 

The door slammed. 

"Sorry" came Moony's voice from the doorway. The curtains of his four poster were drawn back and Moony stood there holding a plate of roast beef covered in rich gravy and a flask of pumpkin juice. "got you some dinner, this was all I could carry, so I hope your not too hungry." He sat down on Sirius' bed and handed him the plate. 

"Thanks Moony" Sirius replied, his own voice seeming distant. He ate the beef quickly, it was hot and made his head clear somewhat. 

Remus nodded his head in reply, "Charlie was really worried about you, she got pissed off too because Jane said that you didn't care about her anyway, that you just wanted to fuck her. Prongs and I almost throttled her, if she wasn't a girl she'd be in the hospital wing, trust me. I don't think Charlie took it to heart but she'll probably want to talk to you about it." 

Sirius swore, he hated fighting with Charlie. He hoped for his sake that she wasn't too bothered by Jane, no doubt Jane was just jealous that he wouldn't go with her to the Halloween ball, he'd already asked Charlie. 

"I'd better get down to my detention. I'll kill peeves for making my life hell, if he didn't make so much mess, there would be nothing for me to clean up." Sirius yawned. 

"have fun!" Lupin chided. 

Sirius growled. 

* * *

A/N : ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh -hides- that was NOT me writing, it was some horrible monster who took over my body and wrote really really badly. Honestly. You can choose to ignore this chapter if you wish (this option is STRONGLY advised for the concern of your health).

I didn't do it.


	4. The Slytherin Elite

**Chapter four. The Slytherin Elite.**

Disclaimer: all idea that appear from the book Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling and perhaps Warner Brothers, they are not mine, that idea is merely a dream. I have made the characters to suit how I see them and because I cannot read your mind they are not as you portray them.

A/N: hmmmm I haven't really been very motivated to continue this story ... thanks to the people that did review, I guess since last chapter thats only you bakachan17, thankyou for your constant support throughout my journey, besides me I'd like to continue this story for my reviews, without you I could not write. I guess that is a little hint to those of us that are lazy to PLEASE REVIEW, if you do I will always read and review your fics =). Oh the ideas from this story come from David =) and Nash ... who refuses to write more of her fic. DAMN YOU!!!

ummm ... this chapter is from Regulus' point of view, the marauders are loosing my interest because I'm halfway through another fic, Bonds, about Remus and he seems to be occupying my time. Don't expect that fic though, I'm not publishing it here. 

enough blubber .. here's the chapter,

* * *

Dusk dawned in the Slytherin common room, Regulus was sprawled on his favorite leather couch, his head tilted over the side, his blue eyes intent on Lucius as he acted out his run in with Narcissa. His delightful cousin. 

"I was beginning to feel that she had begun to appreciate my presence." Lucius shook his head slowly, "She should be begging for me, I could be with one of her other sisters, but no, I chose her and all she can show me is her back." His voice grew deeper, "A little bit of consideration is all I am asking for, a little bit of respect." He turned towards Regulus who shrugged his shoulders casually.

"She was always the ice queen when we were younger, a bit of a loner but proud. If you know what I mean. I don't think it's anything personal, she's just like that, sort of vacant." He paused thinking of the many family gatherings they had shared together. In the years earlier Narcissa had always played with Sirius as they were the same age, it was Regulus and Bellatrix who had shared a friendship. He had not gotten to really understand his blonde cousin but he knew what she would stand for, unlike his brother.

"I just feel so ... invisible, when I am around her." Lucius continued, assuming his usual pacing, "Mother talks very highly of her, it would be quite safe to say that she is simply infatuated with her. I do not understand why she will not warm to me." 

Regulus laughed, swinging upright in the couch to face Lucius, "If I might say, you can be quite ... intimidating, to those that don't know you. She is a quiet, reserved girl, perhaps that is the problem." His eyes caught those of Diana, a pretty sixth year who he liked to ... spend time with. He issued a charming smile and a small wink, his signature. She smiled politely in return, turning her eyes downwards and then flicking them back to his in a flirtatious message. 

Lucius turned to eye Diana and then Regulus, "Off you go then, go on ..." he prompted, "don't be late for the session tonight, I want you to help me lead as usual. I believe we may have a new member within our ranks." 

Regulus nodded, understanding what it meant to be leading with Lucius again, the Dark Lord had his eye on Regulus and for the time it wasn't moving. He would do anything to keep the Lord's attention fixed on him, anything.

Not entirely dismissing this thought but placing it towards the back of his mind, he made his way towards Diana, looping his arm through hers and flicking his hair out of his eyes. 

"Hello, princess." He smiled, flashing a row of perfect teeth. She giggled into his shoulder, seeing an 'older' man seemed to be an excitement for her, she never did talk much. 

His next thought contained a row of rude sequences that would have Lucius on the floor laughing. Yes, the girl would have to go, she was just a bit of fun. His little bit of fun for the week. It did not make sense that Lucius spent his time trying to crack Narcissa when there were plenty more willing girls that would be far easier to snare. He steered a giggling Diana out of the common room and into a dark corner, god, that constant giggling was getting on his nerves. He would have to quieten her.

* * *

Lucius looked up from his position in his chair at the head of the long black table. The silver serpent carved into the table withered as it sensed his movement. He had long sense learnt to control it. 

Regulus hurried over to stand beside Lucius, whispering a small "Sorry" before turning to look at the faces spread around the table. Their faces displayed many emotions, the most common being anxiety and loyalty. Two very different but both useful. 

Lucius cleared his through loudly before beginning to speak. "We have to new members joining our rather quickly growing ranks, they have both pledged allegiance and faithfulness to the master. He was very pleased when I spoke to him last."

There were many murmurs at this comment, although they were cooled but Lucius grey eyes. He continued, "Avery, Crouch, please stand." He lifted his hands upwards and the two most anxious looking were lifted involuntarily from their seats and into standing position.

"Welcome to the Slytherin elite." Regulus spoke, beginning to know the procedure for recruits by now. "The rules are as stated" His ebony wand was lifted and with the mutter of a few words a large piece of parchment appeared in front of the newcomers. "They are never changed, never abused and never talked about outside this room. If you disobey any of these guidelines you will suffer a long and most insufferable death." His mouth curled at the corners, Bellatrix sat up, an equally twisted smile playing upon her lips. 

"Do you understand?" Lucius spat, his patience growing thin, obviously due to a run in with the delightful Narcissa, who never appeared in this room. 

Avery and Crouch nodded and stammered a barely audible "Yes Sirs". The parchment vanished and the boys returned to their seats, helped along by a some what uptight Lucius. 

Lucius gestured for Regulus to also take his seat, the second biggest in the room and of a rich black hippogriff hide. He did with a slight tilt of his head in mock respect, he would treat Lucius like an equal, perhaps they were, who questioned the Dark Lord's motifs?

"The evenings session has not been called to discuss recruits but to finalise the plans that have already been keyed into place throughout the past weeks. The Lord would like to thank you all for your participation in the smooth running of these events. As you are already well aware, the most we can perform in this Dumbledore invested castle is 'remind' those that believe in the fair treatment of mudbloods and mudbloods themselves of our presence."

His eyes scanned the egger faces of the Lord's most enthusiastic followers; Black, Black, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape, Parkinson, Macnair, Lestrange, Lestrange and Nott. he pointed his wand to each in turn speaking their names aloud as he reached them.

"You 10 have been selected to, alongside me, lead the taunts over the next month. These attacks will be organised and carefully selected, the filthy will be brought to justice through pain and waste. We leave none through pity, we are ruthless and let none stand in our way. They must recognise that we will not back down."

"Master has provided us very kindly with uniforms to disguise our appearances, they are to be worn at all times during attacks and for no reason should they be removed. Feel honoured to wear them and stand proud." his wand moved and in front of each student that had been named sat a pile of black folded material. 

"You may be dismissed and will be alerted of when the next session will take place" Lucius finished. His hand resting on Regulus' shoulder, bidding him to stay.

The others rose and left the room singularly and in groups, talking quietly among themselves. 

Regulus turned to look at Lucius, "So it's true then, we are moving."

"Yes" Lucius took his seat next to Regulus, "But I seriously need your help. Our strongest opposition during these attacks will undoubtedly come from the Gryffindors, muggle-loving disgraces. You, more than anyone know of their ways and their plans. So try to squeeze as much information out of your little brother as is possible without killing him. I'll have Snape make you some Veritaserum if you think it will help." He shook his silver mane "Your brother's little gang will not stand a chance, they are going down so hard, they will land on their asses and have no idea why. They will not even see it coming."

Regulus laughed his dog-like laugh, an echo of Sirius shinning through. 

* * *

Blah, there you all go, the plans of the new little Death Eaters, aren't they so innocent and cute right now?? Thanks Matty for reviewing, how do I write Reggy?? even if I have a slight obsession with him being older. 

All you lazy people, the button right there, the little purple one that says 'submit review' click on it. Grasis. 


	5. Girl Talks

**Chapter Five. Girl talks.**

Disclaimer: as per usual, I own barely anything in this story. J.K Rowling holds the ownership key, damn her. My style is mine, unfortunately and my little twisted plots ... mine mine mine. Paws off.

A/N: not much to say ... just felt like updating it. Putting in some death eater action is very exciting for me!! lol. Thankies Bakachan -hugies- glad you liked it ... yes Regulus is evil ... but after all he DOES die if that is any consolation to you =) I finally get to add my favorite character, dear Cissa. Yay for me!!!

without much ado ... here it is.

* * *

The clock on the wall chimed 11 times, Sirius lifted his head to groan loud enough for Filch to hear. Filch himself was sitting with his boots on a table in the 7th classroom that Sirius had cleaned already, emersed in what Sirius was doing. 

"To your left, down ... I could have sworn there was still bubble gum there Mr. Black." He yawned, but kept his beady eyes on Sirius.

In that moment Sirius could have either fallen asleep or murdered Filch but thankfully he grumbled loudly and scrubbed at the spot he had been concentrating on for 20 minutes, again. There was absolutely nothing there, Filch knew that, Sirius knew that. But still he scrubbed. And scrubbed and scrubbed until the clock chimed again. Sirius was too tired to grumble, but if Filch wasn't satisfied that he had enough punishment he would seriously hurt him. 

"Ok Black, it could do with some more effort but that will do for tonight, I will talk to Miss Evans if that is fine." Filch stood and stretched, eying Sirius happily. 

Sirius got to his feet, his legs aching from crouching beside the table all evening and made his way towards the door. If Evans dared to tell Filch that he needed more punishment she would go down. Sirius would make sure of that, annoying little brat that she was. James would never suit her, he was a trouble maker, she was the most uptight prefect in the entire school. Sirius shook his head as he walked along the deserted corridor, it did not make sense for James to be so infatuated with her, but he had been ever sense their first day. He was impossible, absolutely impossible. 

"Evening Black." The voice spoke out of the darkness to the left corridor. The one leading to the dungeons and the Slytherin common room.

Her silver/blonde hair swept around her shoulders, high collared robe making her seem more regal than Sirius knew, blue eyes lashed daringly. 

He sighed, not wanting to deal with this right now, wanting his bed and a hot water bottle, his thought process could not be considered inappropriate at this time. "Evening Black." He chanted in reply. Turning from his cousins presence to wander into the entrance hall, dreading the long climb to the Gryffindor common room. 

"Don't walk away from me Sirius, I have had enough departing backs to cope with for one day." She spoke cooly, her face showing naught but her perfect features.

He turned reluctantly to stare moodily at her, "What?" 

She sighed, lowering her head slightly to shake her shoulders with mock laughter. "You forget that I am capable of controlling a Black temper and that I have one myself, how silly of you." she laughed, it was strange to see her make that noise, it seemed forbidden coming from her lips like a poison seeping from an overripe apple. Deadly yet alluring. "I merely heard some news from my cousin, I thought it might interest you, but I was wrong, surely you are to tired to listen to me. Go, go to bed now little cousin, before your big bad brother catches up with you." she smirked, not being capable of a smile and turned on her heel. She was gone before he could comment. 

Sirius sighed again (hmmm everyone seems to be sighing, what's a new word for sighing?), why on all this earth would his icy cousin be trying to warn him of something? Trying to keep him out of harm's way? It didn't make sense, and his head did hurt, and it was late. He should be in bed.

* * *

Charlotte Anu dangled her feet over Lily's bed in the Gryffindor fifth years Girls' dorm. Her toenails painted a nasty shade of blue, a smile dancing across her lips, her dark brown hair swept back out of her face into a loose curly pony tail. 

"Ok Lilz, it's your turn!!" 

Lily Evans lifted her head from her pillow a yawn escaping her lips, "Not n... now Charlie, look at the time, it's after midnight .... just .. g..go to sleep." 

"I can't!!!" Charlotte wailed, a slight panic rose in her voice.

"Stop thinking about Sirius." Lily demanded, her eyes now fully open, green against the maroon pillow case.

"I just don't know what to do anymore ...why are boys so damn annoying?"

"Don't you DARE ask me that Charlotte!! James is the most confusing, idiotic boy I have ever met!" Lily was sitting up now, the side of her face growing as red as her hair.

Charlotte smiled, "I knew I'd wake you up somehow hun! So what am I going to do about Siri?"

"I can't believe I just thought about James! How ... how could I! He's such a creep .. "

Charlotte laughed "I told you, you sooo have the hots for Potter!!!"

Lily shook her head in denial, "Anyway .. You and Sirius, hmmm, well do you still like him as much as you did when you said yes to him?"

"I .. I don't know, he's weird. He is so loving and gentle one minute, depressed and withdrawn another and then completely out of this world psycho, all crazy and a prankster the other. I'm not sure I can love all of the Sirius', especially not the depressed one. It's almost like he is living a life that I'm not aware of ..." she broke off, her brown eyes downcast, clouded by thought.

Lily moved so she was lying beside her best friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever happens, I'll always be there. I know Sirius is confusing, but maybe you should have a proper talk to him, tell him how you are feeling, but make him aware that your not ready to give up on him. No, not yet."

* * *

A/N: hahahahaha .. sorry it was so short .. my mind is indeed taking control of my body, I think it has something to do with my recent acquiring of the new Nickelback CD .. whoohoo!!! Nothing better than some good rock! Well I hope you all have a good New Year's Eve ... I sure as hell will!! Don't ask what that little Charlie/Lily thing was, I'm still in shock ... hmm I guess I wanted to make her like me, so in a way Sirius could be mine ... all mine!!! muahaha


End file.
